


The Strike, the Ring, the Thunder

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Idk how to tag anymore, Lightning - Freeform, Ringing, Tinnitus, exploding head syndrom, going crazy, hearing loss, ist not as violent as it sounds, parasomnia - Freeform, sleep deprevation, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: When lightning strikes the thunder follows.
Kudos: 5





	The Strike, the Ring, the Thunder

Thunder always followed lightning. But for Jay it wasn’t always the loud boom, but a high pitch ring that only he seemed to be able to hear. Whenever he struck something the ring followed, high and loud, drowning out everything for minutes or hours. The pitch never wavered, always persisted after each strike. And at night the real thunder followed, jerking him awake at the dead of night, the true thunder to his powers plagued him. The thunder only he could hear, came almost every night followed with the ring, as if he was struck himself. And his voice seemed to get louder. Everything was muffled and cotton, always waiting for the ring to stop, for the thunder to leave. He couldn’t stand it, he was always on edge, no control, waiting and begging for the malicious force to stop. 

He couldn’t stay awake anymore, but sleep offered no reprieve. Sleeping was russian roulette, but he begged for the bullet to take him out. Again and again the thunder that only he could hear would rattle his ears, causing his heart to pound and he was forced from rest again and again.

He couldn’t risk using his powers anymore, and the ringing left, but the thunder at night didn’t along with the building crackle in his chest. He hated lightning; the storms, the prickle in the humid air, the smell, the buzz. The signs made him sick from stress, the flash made him flinch, the thunder made him scream. The feeling in his chest when he went weeks storing it away, a little lightning in a bottle that broke the jar if left alone too long. And those were the worst.

He would go deaf for days, the only thing he would hear were the ringing and thunder. He couldn’t control the lightning in his chest, at least not for long. There was no solution, the strike, the ring, the thunder; this was his endless cycle he could never break, no matter how hard he tried. There was no solution, no end; the strike, the ring, the thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Exploding head syndrome is real, it's rather interesting, basically its when a person is abruptly woken by a loud noise only they can hear right before they fall asleep or right before they wake up. 
> 
> I showed that Jay was awoken while he was actually asleep, so this isn't a true representation of the syndrome.


End file.
